


Steel and Rosewater

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: "Fancy seeing you here" Kihyun shuts the door behind him, his armor clacking with every step."You're literally in my private chambers, general Yoo", the prince stares at him, his body submerged in warm water from the chest down.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	Steel and Rosewater

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, huh? I'll try to slowly ease myself into writing again.
> 
> Thank you all for being strong for the boys and please keep supporting them <3

"Fancy seeing you here" Kihyun shuts the door behind him, his armor clacking with every step.

"You're literally in my private chambers, general Yoo", the prince stares at him, his body submerged in warm water from the chest down.

Kihyun makes a pleased sound at the back of his throat, something quite similar to a titter but Hyungwon won't give him the pleasure of looking unamused.

"The weather outside is absolutely horrendous", the general states, slowly undressing himself, the sound of steel chest armor hitting the marble floor echoing across the spacious room.

"I am aware." Hyungwon nods to the window's direction, hail rhythmically whipping the glass. "And yet you went out like a madman."

"I have to stay in shape" Kihyun folds his heavy cape and places it on the chair where his sword already is. The deep blue velvet is ruined with mud, much like each and every other piece of clothing on Kihyun's body.

"I'm eager to see how you'll stay in shape when you fall sick and have to stay bedridden with the potion master forcing medicine down your throat." Hyungwon laughs first and then exhales. It won't be the first time and he knows it won't be the last either. Kihyun is just so stubborn when it comes to his training.

"I won’t get sick", Kihyun mutters quietly, probably to himself, and now that he's bare except from his undershirt and underwear Hyungwon can see how he's trembling

"Sure." The prince says, cupping water with his palms to pour over his freezing shoulders. Even with the fireplace burning night and day the room is cold, everywhere except inside the bath and under the heavy bed covers, that is. Luckily for him, Kihyun is the only subject of the kingdom that gets to experience both.

Kihyun at last gets rid of the remaining clothes, suddenly small without his heavy armor as he's paddling on the cold floor towards the bath. Hyungwon watches him with amusement as he climbs the couple steps and dips his finger in the scented water, watches his face for the brief moment Kihyun contemplates getting inside or not because the temperature difference is nothing less than unpleasant.

"Come on, come on" Hyungwon smiles, patting the surface of the water, "you made me wait for so long already".

Kihyun at last steps inside, careful and slow, like everything else he does, trembling violently only for a moment before he submerges his full body and comes up again rosy and grinning.

"Waiting for me you say?" Kihyun picks a bottle of a scented oil from the array lying on a wooden table at the side of the tube. "Can't the prince bathe by himself?"

"He prefers company." Hyungwon takes the bottle from his hands and forces him to turn around, aggressively scrubbing his scalp with long, bony fingers. "But maybe he'll change his mind since the company talks too much."

A fit of laugher leaves Kihyun's body and Hyungwon can't help but follow suit. It’s both quiet and noisy in the prince’s room. The air is howling outside, and the fire is cracking, the voice of a soldier shouting at the yard underneath reaching them every now and them. But mostly it's tranquil, it’s Kihyun's small, content breathes and Hyungwon's soft sounds as he moves from his head to massaging his shoulders and back.

"That's so good" Kihyun exhales, body limp on Hyungwon's front and palms drawing slow circles on the prince's thighs that are caging Kihyun's smaller but sturdier body.

"I can't believe you messed yourself like this again." Hyungwon says tracing scratches and bruises at every little place the armor doesn't cover and even where he does.

"Does it repulse you, my prince?" The general asks, letting his head fall back on Hyungwon's shoulder and looking up at him.

"I'm just worried, silly." Hyungwon leans in the tiniest bit to peck his lips, touching Kihyun's sides carefully to not hurt him. "If you hurt yourself sparring with your soldiers how will you even come back if you ever go to war."

"Then it's in your best interests to keep our kingdom at peace when you become king." Kihyun buries his fingers in Hyungwon's damp locks, pulls only hard enough to steal a few more kisses and even if the water is getting cold the warmth they're sharing between their bodies is enough to keep them in there for a little more.

Hyungwon leaves soft wet kisses up his neck and Kihyun turns around to properly straddle his hips. For such a harsh man on the training grounds, Kihyun becomes incredibly sweet when they are by themselves, he always has. Hyungwon loves him with all the contradictions. He loves him when he stands tall and proud on his black horse, heavy sword hanging from his hip and hundreds of soldiers ready to follow his every command. And he loves him too when they walk together at the gardens and talk poetry and songs and Kihyun stops to kiss his hands near the little lake where the maidens can't see them.

The hail has stopped and the dogs are barking at the yard, signaling their men leaving to hunt. And they are still kissing, moving against each other slowly, the rippling water framing their bodies. Hyungwon has to stop himself, seeing Kihyun’s small signs of exhaustion, the subtle shake of his fingertips and the black underneath his eyes. He knows Kihyun would give him what he wanted with a touch or just a word, but it's not that kind of night. He knows that as long as the kingdom is in peace they have countless more nights to spend together. And maybe once Kihyun won't spend his whole morning sparring in the cold, he won't be tense and bruised from riding around the nearby villages and he won't be grumpy from helping the king with the paperwork.

"Let's not freeze in here" the prince announces with one more kiss on Kihyun's nose, definitely not the last one for the evening. He grabs the towels from the table -the servants have learnt to leave two by now- and offers one to Kihyun. "Will you sleep here?" A question out of habit, if anything.

Kihyun gives him a small nod, engulfed in the thick towel. Wordlessly they both walk right in front of the fireplace and sit on the carpet, toes and palms facing the fire until they're warm and somewhat dry. Kihyun offers to towel the prince's hair, motions slowed down and careful and Hyungwon abandons his ideas of playing chess before they fall to bed seeing how much his lover needs a good night's rest.

They dress in front of the fireplace too, both from Hyungwon's wardrobe as Kihyun hasn't brought his own clothes in the room, even though he's been spending his nights there ever since he was seventeen. Hyungwon's nightgown is too big on him, but it barely matters once they're both under the knit covers and furs, heads on feather-filled pillows and legs intertwined.

"Stay for breakfast tomorrow" Hyungwon half-asks, half-demands.

"I have to-" Kihyun asks and Hyungwon cuts him off, a finger on his general's lips.

"I don't care. You're staying for breakfast with me." For someone who calls him love in the dark, Kihyun can be incredibly dodgy in the light of the day.

"As you wish, my prince." Kihyun blinks slowly, curls closer to Hyungwon's body, warm and smelling of rosewater and firewood.

"Do you want me to read you something?" Hyungwon asks, the book with his handwritten poems lying on the bedside table.

Kihyun utters a tiny "yes", but before Hyungwon has managed to find the last page they stopped at Kihyun is already lightly snoring by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
